The processes of amine uptake and amine storage have been explored using human platelets, isolated storage vesicles, chromaffin vesicles, and model systems. The actions of psychoactive drugs known to affect amine disposition have been examined using mitochondria isolated from rat brain and liver. Techniques used to include measurement of fluxes of radiolabelled tracers, enzymatic and biochemical assays, atomic-absorption spectroscopy, polarographic recording of oxygen uptake, and use of synchroton radiation to study extended atomic fine structure and near edge fine structure. The studies extend our understanding of the mechanisms responsible for amine movement across membranes, the actions of psychoactive drugs, and the chemical and physical processes responsible for amine storage in vesicles.